Pokemón: the Silver s Adventures
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Ok resumen facil: después de jugar mucho a los juegos de pokemón en el emulador de gameboy advance, se me ocurrio esta historia. Habra de todo un poco.


Un joven venía corriendo a gran velocidad, por el bosque Petalburgo, en dirección a dicha Ciudad. Vestido con una remera negra, debajo de un chaleco desprendido de color rojo ladrillo; pantalones de mezclilla azules y championes negros. Estaba algo colorado debido a la corrida, su tez bronceada brillaba con el sudor y sus ojos castaños estaba siendo tapados por los mechones negros de su cabello algo rebelde. Cargaba una mochila marron que solo tenía un tirante y cruzaba por su hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura.

-Creo… que… los perdí- susurro entre jadeos.

Los arbustos cercanos se sacudieron, haciendo que se de media vuelta y se ponga en posición defensiva, metió una mano en el cinturón de su pantalón y saco una TurnoBall.

-Lo encontré- grito hacia atrás el individuo que salio del arbusto. Vestido con el uniforme del equipo Aqua.

-¡Voy!- grito una voz femenina, que a los cinco segundos, se apareció a lado de su compañero, también vestía las ropas de la misma organización.

-¡Equipo Aqua! ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?- demando el joven, sumamente molesto, mientras se preparaba para lanzar la pokebola.

-Primero entréganos lo que queremos y te dejaremos ir- contesto el hombre, sacando una pokebola.

-Es fácil niñaco, solo danos al pokemón y punto, es asi de sencillo- agrego la mujer, también con una pokebola en su mano.

-¡Jamás les daré al pokemón!- lanzo la pokebola- adelante Aggron- el gigante pokemón salio y dio un potente rugido, haciendo que ambos ladrones retrocedieron un paso.

-Ni creas que nos intimida… ve Swampert- el hombre soltó la pokebola liberando al pokemón acuático.

-Tú también ve… Kingler- un cangrejo bastante grande, con una pinza más grande que la otra, salio de la pokebola que estaba en la mano de la mujer.

El morocho alzo una ceja- ¿es todo lo que tienen?- pregunto en burla- por Ho-oh cada día son más patéticos, Aggron mándalos a volar con tu hiperrayo- ni bien dicho eso, el pokemón de color gris, abrió su boca y libero un rayo dorado que impacto en medio de los pokemóns enemigos y genero una explosión; que los dejo debilitados.

La pareja se miro entre ellos, totalmente atónitos, al momento que regresaban a sus pokemóns.

Iban a dirigirse hacia el morocho, pero este ya los estaba esperando. Aggron dio un fuerte pisotón en el piso que género un terremoto, haciendo que se tambalearan y cayeran al piso.

-Bien hecho Aggron, ahora terminemos con esto- saco otra pokebola y de ella salio una mariposa de colores negro, celeste y amarillo, con unas antenitas y una trompita que terminaba en espiral- hola Beautifly, usa polvo de sueño sobre ellos- apunto a los miembros de Aqua que es estaban por levantar.

El polvo chispeante los dejo profundamente dormidos.

El joven guardo a ambos pokemóns y salio corriendo en dirección al sur.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, Max y Dawn. Venía charlando tranquilamente, en dirección a la casa de la castaña. Venían saliendo del bosque Petalburgo. Sus vestimentas eran: Ash, Brock, y Dawn con la ropa que usaron en la región de Shinnoh, mientras Max venía vestido como la como cuando dejo de acompañar a Ash en sus viajes y May vestia también de la misma manera, solo que su pañoleta era de color verde.

-Asi que planean entrar al concurso- pregunto Brock a las chicas.

-Si, es un concurso muy importante, dan el listón de oro, te convierte en coordinador oficial de la Liga- respondió May con euforia- Ya me imagino yo con eso, asi dejare con envidia a Drew- empezó a reírse exageradamente.

Dawn tosió- cof, cof, te olvidas que yo estoy aquí amiga y no te dejare ganar- May la miro desafiante.

La peli azul enfoco sus ojos azules en los zafiros de la castaña, un rayo cruzo sus miradas.

-Chicas no se peleen por un simple listón- salto Ash para intentar apaciguar las cosas.

-¡No es un simple listón!- gritaron ambas con cara de gigante y rostro de Gastly. Haciendo que el pueblerino se encoja del tamaño de un chíncharo.

-Entonces deberían dejar de pelear entre ustedes y ponerse a entrenar- una voz un poco altanera, salio detrás.

Todos se dieron vuelta- ¡Drew!- exclamo May sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Hola… vengo al concurso ¿a que más? Creíste que acaso venía a verte- inquirió con soberbia. Estaba vestido de manera habitual.

May se sonrojo pero lo disimulo- pues quédate con las ganas, yo te derrotare- le espeto con aires de suficiencia.

-Pues deberías dejar de pelear por tonterías y ponerte a entrenar- dijo Max que llevaba un rato callado.

-No me ayudes, Max- dijo May algo molesta.

Con un par de discusiones más, todos emprendieron camino a Ciudad Petalburgo, donde será el concurso para calificar para el evento especial del listón de oro.

Iban por el bosque de la ciudad, cuando accidentalmente… bueno, no fue un accidente; cayeron en un pozo gigante.

-Ayy- gritaron todos al caer.

-Jajajajaja- se escucharon unas risas provenientes de afuera.

-Esas risas…- empezó Ash con voz ahogada debido a que casi todos cayeron arriba de él, cuando salio grito enojado- ¡Equipo Rocket!

Una música empieza a sonar, guiada por una guitarra eléctrica.

-Este es el equipo Rocket y luchamos por el mal, ya nuestro lema aburre es mejor una canción- cantan a coro Jessie y James, vestidos con la ropas negras del Equipo Rocket.

-Jessie.

-James.

-Y el guapo Meowth- salta el pokemón gato parlante, entre medio de los otros dos.

-Velocidad para luchar… ¡Si!- gritan los tres.

-Hola bobos, ¿estan cómodos ahí?- se burla Jessie.

-Yo diría que no, jajaja, si les quitamos las pokebolas, estarán más cómodos- acota Meowth al momento que saca una mochila con dos tubos como aspiradoras y con un viento de absorción muy fuerte, se trago a todas las pokebolas.

Nuestro héroes casi no pudieron reaccionar, pero Ash reacciono de otra manera, lanzo a Pikachu- ¡Pikachu impactrueno ahora!- El roedor eléctrico dio una potente descarga directo a trío.

-Eso si que no- James saco un paraguas, el cual repelió el ataque.

-¿Pika?- Pikachu tenía un símbolo de desconcierto en su cara.

James con orgullo señalo el objeto- tela aislante- saco una capsula y rápidamente capturo a Pikachu.

Sin darles tiempo a salir, el trío se monto en su globo y empezó a alejarse.

Cuando todos salieron del pozo, se pusieron a correr, siguiendo al globo en forma de Meowth- ¡regresen aquí equipo Rocket!- gritaba Ash mientras corria.

-De esta manera no los alcanzaremos- dijo Drew con pesadez, mientras corria con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto May.

-No lo se algo haremos- contesto Ash decidido, mientras apuraba más su corrida.

* * *

El joven venía caminando tranquilamente, ya hace rato que salio del bosque y a lo lejos se divisaba la ciudad, solo lo separaba un inmenso prado.

-Ya falta poco, después de tomar un avión a Johto, ire hasta cañón Pureza y la misión estará hecha- decía para si mismo mientras miraba una pokebola de color violeta, con una "M" en el medio- no permitiré que nadie te use para fines destructivos- la guardo en su cinturón y apresuro el paso.

En eso alza su vista hacia el despejado cielo, cuando ve un globo en forma de Meowth- jajaja que cómico- reía, pero detuvo su risa al ver a unas personas correr tras el globo.

Con una mueca de extrañeza, intenta agudizar su oído, dado que estaba a una distancia considerable de las personas que corrían tras el globo de aire caliente; "¿_Equipo Rocket?"_ se pregunto para si mismo al escuchar como el chico que va adelante, grito a pleno pulmón.

Un clic hizo en su cabeza, se acordó de la mayor organización delictiva que opera en las regiones de Kanto y Johto, como le menciono el Prof. Abedul.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saca una pokebola- ¡Ve, Falcón!- un Swellow Shiny, apareció lanzando estrellitas para todos lados- ¡Falcón, ataque rápido sobre ese globo!- ordeno autoritario.

El Pokémon golondrina brillante, salio como cohete hacia el globo, atravesó la tela de un lado a otro fácilmente.

La canasta del globo se impacto contra el suelo.

Ash y Cia. Se detienen al ver caer el globo.

El joven morocho llega hasta el lugar- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto a los presentes.

-Ellos robaron nuestros pokemóns- contesta Dawn señalando al trío que venía saliendo de los restos del globo.

El morocho mira los reincorporados Rockets después de la caída- ¿no les parece vergonzoso robar pokemóns de los entrenadores, en vez de capturar los suyos?- pregunta algo molesto.

-No- contesta Jessie con simpleza- ¿tu quien eres para interrumpir nuestro robo?- demando mientras sacaba a la serpiente negra con detalles púrpura y amarillo- Serviper usa embestida sobre esa molestia- señala al joven.

Sin dudarlo, Serviper se lanza, pero el ave que se encontraba rondando muy cerca de su entrenador, golpeo la serpiente con sus alas brillando en un resplandor blanco.

-Bien hecho Falcón- festeja el morocho- ahora usa…- pero en eso, un pokemón con forma de Venus atrapamoscas gigante, le tira una lluvia de balas semilla- ¡no Falcón!- grita preocupado y corre para detener la caída de su pokemón.

-Ese es mi Carnivanine- festeja James, pero al momento su pokemón lo pone dentro de su boca- ya te dije que no me gustan tus besitos- dice con voz ahogada mientras pataleaba.

-Nunca cambia ¿verdad?- pregunta Ash a los otros.

-Parece que no- contestan los otros al unísono.

-Nunca le va a quitar esa manía- suspira Jessie.

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, el morocho ya había guardado a su ave, ahora libero a un roedor eléctrico de color amarillo con una cola que zigzagueaba y mejillas con círculos rojos- Pikachu… ¡trueno!- ordeno.

Una nube de tormenta se formo encima del E.R. un rayo de enorme magnitud los mando a volar después de la explosión.

-El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez- se perdieron en el cielo.

-¿Siempre vuelan tan alto?- pregunto el morocho, mientras los miraba, con una gotita en la nuca.

-Siempre es lo mismo- contesta Ash- gracias por ayudarnos, Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta- le estrecha la mano.

-Un gusto Ash, soy Paburo Silverain, de Villa Raíz- devolvió el saludo.

May abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se acercaba al joven- ¿Silver?- pregunto con duda.

Paburo miro a la castaña, la misma sorpresa se encontró en su rostro- ¿May?- dudo también.

-Silver/May- exclamaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

-¡May, es bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo!- dice Paburo con una sonrisa sin romper el abrazo.

-¡Lo mismo digo, yo te hacia allá en Villa Raíz!- contesta de la misma manera.

-¿Ya se conocían?- pregunta Ash.

-Es obvio ¿no?- acota Dawn con fastidio- si no, no se saludarían de esa manera.

-Jeje, tienes razón- dice con la mano en la nuca, apenado.

-¡Hey Silver, es bueno verte de nuevo!- saluda Max.

-Pero si es el pequeño Max- ríe el morocho, rompe el abrazo con May y el revuelve el cabello al pequeño con gafas- has crecido desde la ultima vez- menciono con una sonrisa.

-Jaja, tu te vez genial. Veo que ya eres un entrenador- señalo mientras se acomoda sus lentes.

Ash pregunto-¿tienes medallas?

Silver abre su chaleco y le muestra- casi todas las de Hoen- dice con orgullo- solo me falta la de Norman, esa es una de las razones por la cual voy a Petalburgo, de paso iba a visitar a mis viejos amigos- señala a los hermanos.

-¡Wow!- exclama sorprendida Dawn- debes ser muy fuerte, ah ups disculpa, soy Dawn- le estira una mano

-Lo soy y, mucho gusto Dawn- ajusta su chaleco y le estrecha la mano.

-Yo soy Brock- el moreno le estrecha la mano.

Drew le estrecha la mano- Soy Drew y, demuestrame que eres fuerte- le espeto mientras sacaba una pokebola.

-¿Qué?- May lo mira raro- ¿vas a pelear enserio, Drew?

-Por supuesto, que sea coordinador, no quiere decir que no sepa pelear ¿o acaso lo olvidas?- de sacude el pelo con altanería.

-¿Eres coordinador?- pregunta Silver asombrado- genial, eso quiere decir que el reto será mejor- pero se detiene al acordarse de algo- ¿podemos pelear después de ir al centro pokemón?- pregunto serio.

May noto el cambio de semblante- ¿pasa algo Silver?- se le acerca un poco.

-Nada grave, es que tengo un pokemón que esta muy lastimado y debe ser revisado por la enfermera, nada más- contesta sin mucha importancia.

-Pues vayamos- salto Ash con un puño cerrado- ¡yo también quiero pelear contra él!- agrego emocionado, entonces cuando libera a pikachu de la capsula, se da cuenta de algo- que raro, miren mi Pikachu y el de Paburo- señala.

Todos los miran a ambos, se dan cuenta que los colores del pokemón de Silver, son más un tono tirando a anaranjado y muy brillante.

-Asi es… mi Pikachu también es Shiny- corrobora señalando al susodichoso.

Ambos Pikachu se saludan estrechando sus manitas. Después de recoger las pokebolas robadas, se ponen todos en camino hacia la ciudad.

* * *

**Bien que nadie me pegue. Aca yo SilverGhosT con una ocurrencia. Despues de traumarme un poco con Pokemón Zafiro y pokemón Esmeralda, traigo esta ocurrencia. Yo soy el protagonista y tambien estaran varios de los personajes de pokemón. ¿Por que May conoce al protagonista? si jugaron los juegos que mencione, sabran porque, claro que no tengo el mismo aspecto que Brandom, pero supongamos asi.**

**Paburo: es la traduccion al Japones de mi nombre real.**

**espero criticas y demas, dejenlo en los reviews**


End file.
